Lucy's Misfortune And Power & Natsu's Love
by BubbleFamily
Summary: Lucy goes through a series of painful events that makes her reveal her true power! Natsu finds out he's in love with Lucy and Lucy in love with Natsu! How will things turn out? Will they confess? Or will things stay the same? Sorry for bad grammar and spelling! Hey I need help with a title! Once you read some of it what would be a good title! I think mines to long :P
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Lucy Duck!" Natsu shouts. Just as Lucy ducks Natsu screams "Roar of the fire dragon!" Placing both hands in front of his mouth, creating a tunnel and blowing through. A huge flame comes racing towards the enemy.

"ARGHHH! Natsu! I ducked but it still is hot!" Lucy screams patting her head attempting to cool it down. This only knocks the enemy back a few metres. "Sorry Luce." He says flatly.

"Well thanks for your concern Natsu." The monster lunges for Lucy. Seeing this horrible thing lunging for her makes her scream causing Loke (Leo the lion) to appear and carry Lucy bridal style out of harms way.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Loke asks looking down at Lucy.

"Yes I am. Now can you put me down?" He must of came using his own magic get out of the Celestial world, she thinks to herself. Placing Lucy down he turns to the horrible monster that is fighting neck and neck with Natsu. Two maybe three shots Loke has destroyed the enemy. Lucy, seeing the pink haired boy lying on the ground bleeding and bruised and maybe with a couple of broken bones jumps up off the ground and runs past Loke and straight to Natsu.

"No problem I was glad to help." Leo the lion states sarcastically

"Oh, sorry Loke. Thanks for the help and saving me."

"Bye Lucy! I Love you!" With that he leaves. Leaving Lucy annoyed that he said I love you again. Looking down at Natsu she notices he doesn't look pained more annoyed or jealous_. Why would he be jealous of Loke?_ She thinks. Thinking about why he could be jealous she doesn't notice a man holding a black magic sword in his hand running out of the shadows and directly at Lucy till deep in thought. He train of thought is cut out when Natsu screams "LUCY WATCH OUT!" He said it a second to late as when Lucy turned around a black sword is shoved through her stomach. Her eyes grow wide realizing what had just happened she screams. The strange man pulls his sword out of her stomach and retreats back to the darkness. Blood flows out of her wound non stopping. "Lucy!" screams Natsu running to the collapsed body on the floor. A pool of blood is flooding around Lucy. "Don't die Lucy! Don't Die! You can't die I never told you I….." That's all she had heard as the world went black and her body numb. _I Can't die yet! I still young! I need to know what notice hasn't told me! I drank that last cup of milk? I borrowed some of you food?_ I love you? _Nah.. It couldn't be the last one. Why would someone handsome, brave, heroic, funny and loving be in love with me someone who is spoiled, cry baby, hopeless and always in need for help._

Natsu P.O.V.

"Lucy! I scream running toward the crimpled body lying on the floor with a pool of blood flooding around her. "Don't Die Lucy! Don't die! You can't die! I never told you I love you!" _It just rolled off my toung. I never even thought of Lucy like that, she was always like a best friend. Why am I feeling like this now when I could loose at any second…. _Not even thinking about revenge he picks Lucy up he runs back to the gild.

Running into the Fairy Tail gild he runs past everyone he stops at Wendy. Seeing Natsu carrying Lucy bridal style with a towel covering her stomach it causes a lot of stares and awkward silence. Gray sick of this silence speaks up and says "So did you both finally confess you love to each other or something?"

Laughter filled the room but stopped once they realized that he didn't say anything and had a pained look on his face. "W- W- Whats wrong Natsu? " Wendy stutters. "Please help Lucy! She was stabbed a- a- and want stop bleeding…" Knocking off some drinks and plates some with food still on them, onto the floor and placing Lucy on the table. He starts to pace the room. "Yes I will try my best!" Wendy puts her hand above Lucy's wound and waits for it to stop bleeding. After a couple of minutes she stops to see her progress. "Nothings happened!" The blood is still flowing out of the wound. She tries again. And again. And again. Nothing! "It's still not working Natsu! Natsu runs back to Lucy and gentle picks up he hand and places it on his cheek. Tears start streaming down his face. He mumbles "Please don't leave me Lucy. Please…." Everyone is now staring wide eyed at his, since the only time they saw Natsu cry was when they thought Lissana died… "Hey Natsu…. She will be fine if I know Lucy I'm sure she is doing everything she can to heal." Gray tries to no avail it only causes him to feel my depressed knowing there is nothing he could do.

Everything is black. There is not one stream of light. I'm in tremendous pain and wish I would just die to get rid of this pain and guilt. If I know Natsu he will be blaming himself for what happened. It's my fault! I was the one who was deep in thought and not paying attention. It's my fault and I have to make amends so that means I can not die! I summon all my magical power and shout… "Open! Gate of the Celestial Spirit King!" I repeat this over and over until I'm dosed with a yellow light filling me with more power.

Natsu eyes are tightly shut together in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. _This is all my fault! If I notice him sooner I could have done something! Its my fault.. All my fault…_ "Hey why is their a yellow light surrounding Lucy?" Gajeel asks. Natsu eyes spring open. Marcov finally joins the conversation saying "That's Lucy's power she must be doing something."

"So she want die!" Natsu asks hopfully

"I don't know I'm not a docter!"

"Open! The gate to the Celestial Spirit king!" I say once more _I don't have his key but I have called upon him before! I can do it I can ask him to lend me some power! If I have power I will be able to heal faster! _All my other spirits Aquarius,_ Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke, Gemi and Mini ,Aries, Scorpio, Caprico, The southern cross Crux _Horologium_, Lyra _and Blue all appear at once and surronding Lucy. "Whats wrong now Lucy?" Loke asks "I was on a date!" Aries face goes a deep red and Loke smirks at her. This little session is over when a deep voices begins to talk…. " Who and how did someone summon me here?" The celestial spiritkings asks bluntly_._

"Me and I don't know." Looking down at my hand I realize for the first time theirs a thin cold platinum gold key in my hand with the celestial spirits king mark on the top.

"When did I get this!" Lucy screams!

"I- I- is that my key!" The king stutters

"yep…"

"That's impossible I destroyed my key and buried it in a cave guarded by a horrible monster!" He stutters

"Loke?" Lucy asks

"Yeah….?" He asks nervously

"You gave it to me when you saved me didn't you! How did you even find it!"

"Umm I gotta go!" with that he left in a puff of smoke

"Well anyway now I'm one of you celestial spirits and am under you command."


	2. Chapter 2

"She has a lot of power! She could probably beat me in a fight…." Gray says

"She most definitely beat you in a fight Gray… It's pretty easy to…" Cana states

"Hey! You have NEVER beaten me in a fight Cana!" He screams

"Wanna make a bet?" A smirk springs to her as she pulls her cards out. A full out war breaks out between the Fairy Tail gild for everyone besides Natsu and Wendy who are sitting side by side. Tears still stain Natsu's face.

"She'll be alright Natsu! you shouldn't worry!" Wendy reassures.

"But what if she's not! It'll be my fault if she dies!" I should have been more careful! Because I wasn't paying enough attention she could die! And I never told her I love her!

"What's happening! The magic power showering her is increasing!" Levy screams running up to the unconscious Lucy. All of a sudden all of Lucy's spirits including the king and excluding loke are now look at Lucy's body. This cause more stares and murmurs.

"How did you all get here?" Natsu asks

"We were summoned by Lucy." Gemini states

"How did she summon all of you?! And who are you!" Natsu yells pointing at the big creature standing behind Lucy's spirits.

"Why don't you ask loke! And I am the king of all celestial spirits." The king snaps

Joining the conversation Marcov says "How did she get such a powerful key!"

"Like I just said ask Loke! Gee I hate humans….." He says in a duh-voice.

"Anyway that doesn't matter! Can you fix Lucy!" Natsu exclaims with worry full eyes.

" There is nothing _we_ can but Lucy and the king can do it. And Lucy said to tell you that its not your fault it's hers for not paying attention. Don't blame yourself." Capricorn reassures

"I don't care just fix her please! If she dies I couldn't live with myself! Please help her….." This causes all the eyes in the room to fall on Natsu.

"He liiiiikes her!" (Can you guess who it is? If you are thick headed its happy! :P I'm just kidding I like my fans!) Happy says landing on Natsu's shoulder. This causes Natsu to go a deep red.

"He really does liiiiiike her!" the conversation stops their as theirs a deafening scream. Everyone looks at Lucy and sees a more vibrant yellow raining down on Lucy and the king adding more the wound is now almost completely gone and her eyes are wide. Once the wound is completely healed the king puts his hands down and says "I'm done now by Lucy" and with that he leaves in a puff of smoke. Luy pulls herself up into a sitting position and simple says "Hi!" everybody lunges forward hugging Lucy. The first one to embrace lucy was of course the one and only…. Natsu! "I'm so sorry Lucy! I should have paid more attention! It's my fault! All my fault…" He just babbles incoherent apologizes. Lucy sighs and hits the back of his head. "Oww! What was that for!" Natsu complains

"You wouldn't let me say anything so I stopped you by hitting in the back of the head. Simple logic! Anyway its not your fault at all if it anyones fault its mine! But since you wont except that lets just blame the dude that stabbed me! Ok?..."

"Okay… I'm just glad you okay!" Pulling Lucy back into his embrace he starts to cry. Again! "Get a room!" somebody yells at the other side of the room. Natsu mustn't of heard it cause he didn't even budge.

"Well… See yooou later Lucy!" Taurus slurs. And Poof! All the spirits left!

Sorry guys it's only a short chapter! Next chapter I'll do Lucy's P.O.V. of what happened when shes asleep still! Thanks for reading my first ever story! I'll try make the Next chapter Longer! If you haave any ideas for what could happen next PM me and I might use it! It would really help! Im kinda stuck on what to do next!

I do not own Fairy tail or any the characters!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's P.O.V.

"ok, do you mind helping me king?" Lucy asks nervously

"Well I don't really have a choice do I." The celestial spirit kings states. "Ok so what you need to do is summon whatever power you have left and empty it out." The king finishes

"Why do I have to do that!" I scream.

'Well do you want to wake up?!'" he screams back, "Mine and your powers can't mix an if they do you will be in immense pain." And with that all the spirits poof away leaving Lucy alone in this dark dimension. _Well fine then! _Lucy raise her hand above her head and summons the rest of her power.

**XxxxX**

**Sorry its so short I couldn't think of what I could do to make it longer but I will be uploading another chapter really soon!**

**Please please please Review and add to favorite stories! **


	4. Chapter 4

X Two months later X

Natsu, Grey, Erza and myself were sitting at a bench enjoying lunch. A enjoyable lunch is fairy tail usually contains a few fights and Erza stopping them by force. Everything was great until the doors flew open and a female figure was standing at the door.

Before I could register who it was everyone bolted for the door leaving me wondering who it was. I stood up and walked to the crowd and managed to push my way through the huge crowd. I only made it half when I hear Natsu, Grey and Erza scream "LISSANA!" in unison then the crowd spread out a bit as Natsu and 'Lissana' started to walk towards me.

I started to say hello my name Lucy but I was pushed to the ground with everyone saying "don't look at Lissana like that!" or "She's just jealous because she's a weakling compared to Lissana." I looked up to see Natsu the one who pushed my down.

"What did I d-" I was cut off as a flaming fist came down and hit my cheek.

"Don't Lie! You know exactly what you did!" Natsu screams.

"No I don't!" Was all I could say before everyone in the gild started punching, kicking and even spitting at me. Once I was lying on the floor with pool of blood surrounding me I pull myself up and go to Master Marcov's office. I knock twice then enter.

"why hello Lucy what can I do for you?" Gramps asks a bleeding and bruised Lucy.

"I would like to leave the gild please." I say on the verge of tears.

"What! Why?" He shouts.

"I don't belong here and I probably never did." I say forcing back the tears.

"You do belong here Lucy! We are your family!" he shouts again.

"I'm sorry I would still like to leave. I may however come back. And when I'm gone I may join another gild for my welfare." With that gramps just sighs and removers her pink stamp. As she exits the room Team Natsu and Lissana calls over Lucy.

"Lucy we need to talk to you!" Erza screams. I walk over holding the hand that had my mark on it behind my back. "Well…." Grey starts but is interrupted by Natsu. "we want Lissana to join our team." Is all he said as he starts to make out with Lissana. I look down so I don't have to look at this scene. "So… Your out of the team." Erza finishes. I know I would have been anyway but its still sad to know they were going to kick me out anyway.

"It's fine I want be here anyway." I say and turn around , but I can only take a step as I feel I an icy grip on the wrist of my now unmarked hand. He turns me around and holds up my hand.

"She's unmarked!" Grey screams

"Why would you do that Lucy!" grey screams. Gee I am now not sad I'm full of rage. Lissana and Natsu have stopped making out and are now looking at me wide eyed. Natsu stands up with wide eyes and says

"Why would you leave?" His voice sounds sorta sad… Why would he be sad! He should be happy! The one that apparently looked rudely at Lissana is now leaving!

"Well I am obviously not wanted here! If I was why would I be beaten half to death if I was wanted!" I scream at Natsu!

"We did not do that!" He screams back stupidly.

"Then why is my blood on the floor over their? And why am I covered in my own blood and covered in bruises?!" With that I storm out of the room and slam the door. I don't look back even though I hear team Natsu screaming at me to come back! I start to run when I hear Natsu's voice getting louder and fast paced foot steps chasing after me. I run straight past my house and onto a train that is starting to depart. I sit down and look out my window and see Natsu, Erza and Grey banging on my window, I look away and they start banging on the door. The train starts to move and the last thing I see as Natsu pulling his hair and crying his eyes out. I look at the seat in front of me and chant in my head 'it's his own fault'. That's when I realize I'm in love with the pink head dude.

X Natsu's p.o.v. X

Why did she leave me! I love her and she left!

"Why did she leave!" I sob

"Well we did beat her half to death….." Erza says.

"Well from what Lisanna said Lucy was being rude. So maybe she deserved to be hit." Erza tries to reassure.

"what if she lied!" Natsu screams "What if Lissana lied! Because she was jealous or something!"

"That could be true…." They all turn and head back to the gild All with one thought in their head.

Get the truth out of Lissana!

X back at the gild X

Team Natsu walks into Fairy tail and look for Lissana. Which is pretty easy as everyone looks terrified and is rushing around her and fetching drinks for her. There is even a person being used as a foot stool. As Natsu walks closer she can see Lissana kissing some random dude. Once she sees me she chucks him off and runs up to me to greet me with a hug. Before she can wrap her arms around my waist I push her away.

"What?" She asks

"Why did you lie!" I scream. Shaking her shoulders rapidly.

"Lie about what?" She asks while twiddling her thumbs.

"You know what I am taking about! You telling a lie to get Lucy beat up!" I scream "Why would you even do that!" I shake her even more that's when I feel to hands on my shoulders.

"No man would shake a lady like that!" Elfman screams

"Please don't touch my little sister!" Mira-jane says calmly. I stop shaking Lissana and glare at her.

"We are done!" With that I set off to find Lucy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charlie, Levy and Gajeel because Levy went.

X Lucy X

The train stopped and I started walking. 'I have to become stronger! So I can show everyone I'm not a push over!' Instead of following the road to the town I went to the left and walked into a the forest. I was getting lonely so I summoned Plue. He doesn't take up much magic power so he can stay the longest. We walked for hours throughout the forest until we found a cave. I through a rock into it first just in case an animal or someone was in side. The coast was clear so I walked inside. I went to the back wall and sat down. For the first time I was able to cry full heartedly. Plue came a sat next me and shivered and said "Punpunpun."

"I am alright Plue you don't have worry about me I-" that was all I said as their was a loud thump. I ran outside a little bit anxious a little bit cautious and I was really hoping it wasn't Natsu…..

**XxxxxxxX**

**Hey guys! I would just like to say! Thanks for staying for so long! And I need a new name I think mine is two long so tell me one! :P who do you think it is outside the cave!?**

**remember to...**

**REVIEW**

**ADD TO FAVS!**


	5. Chapter 5

I ran outside a little bit anxious a little bit cautious and I was really hoping it wasn't Natsu….. Once I reached outside I stood with my mouth open agape. In front of me wasn't a dense forest it was now a open valley. But the most shocking thing was nine full grown dragons standing in front of me.

"Hello, you must be Lucy Heartfilia." A Bright white dragon says.

"Uhh- uh yes!" I stutter. Don't judge you would too if you were in this situation.

"No need to be afraid. We understand that you want to be stronger, yes?" she asks.

"Yes! I want to be stronger so I want be a push over." I exclaim losing all my fear I held before.

"We have all agreed to allow you to be the next ultimate dragon slayer." She states while looking over the other dragons "However you have to agree that when the time is right you will become the nex dragon queen."

"Yes of course!"

XxxxxxxxX

For the next five years I trained with all the dragons Igneel the fire dragon, Grandine the air dragon, Metalica the iron drangon, and many more.

I grew a close bond with the queen Caralina, she is a light and celestial dragon.

For the first year I focused on fire, air and iron.

The second year Time, space, water and darkness.

This third year I focused on diamond, emerald and life and the forth year I focused on celestial and light. The final year I focused on flying and the ancient dragon language.

I am now a fully trained ultimate dragon slayer.

X On the train back to Fairy tail X

I am as nervous as hell. I decided that if the noticed me as Lucy they will not have forgotten me. However I am still furious at Natsu and I will always hate Lissana. I now have blonde hair that comes down to my waist when it's down. I hardly ever have my hair down, it's always in a high pony tail. I now have a black crop top shirt that stops just under my rib cage. I have a black vest hood like Natsu's except that mine is black with some gold lines. And I have short shorts. And black strappy sandles. The love I once had for Natsu turned to hate. The Hate I had for Erza, Grey, Levy, Wendy and Gajeel turned to forgivness but I am going to try keep to myself for awhile I think I will talk to Levy though she is my best friend and didn't really do anything wrong and Wendy. I cant blame her she wasn't even there. The good thing about going back Is I don't have to pay rent! Caralina made me a house. Well house is a understatement. It's a huge Mansion! I don't know why I have this huge home because I probably wont use most the rooms! But I am glad there is a massive training ground. (I forgot to mention that is you are mainly trained by a celestial dragon you get these things called dragon keys. You get them by beating a dragon in a fight which is very, very hard.)

I went straight to the fairy tail gild. If they ask my name I am just going to say Layla. I am not going to give off that many hints for them to figure out who I am.

I push open the wooden doors and take a step in. Natsu stares at me wide eyed for a minute and starts coming closer 'crap forgot t mask my scent! I probably smell like igneel!'

"Why do you smell like igneel?" He asks in a serious tone "Who are you?"

"Who is igneel and I am Layla." I says pretending to know nothing, "Can I please see the gild master?"

"Sure please come this way." Mira-jane says with a smile. 'Thank god they didn't figure it out was me!'

"He is just in their." She smile and walks away I knock on the door and wai for an answer. "Come in!" I open the door, step in and close it again. I look at master anddd say "I'm Back!" Maters eyes widen instantly and as he's about to say my name I stop him.

"For now I am Layla. I am going to see how long it takes them. Can I please rejoin the gild?" he just smile and nods

"where would you like the stamp?"

"On the left side of my stomach and can it be umm….. Black!"

"sure" he puts the stamps on my stomach with a flick of his finger. I exit the room and sit at a table with Gajeel, levy an wendy.

"Can I please talk to you levy and Wendy?" They are confused for a second then say where.

I walk out of the gild and to my new mansion. They follow closely behind along with Gajeel. Once we are their. I turn around and say…

"LUCY'S BACK!" I scream. They are wide eyed for a minute then run towards me and give me a hug. And no Gajeel did not hug me.

"Where were you?" Gajeel says first coming back to his senses.

"I was in a valley/forest in the dragon world. And yes I did meet Igneel, Metalica and Grandine. Please don't tell anyone. If you do I will be in big trouble." Gajeel and Wendy rush forward and ask how to get their.

"You don't need to go any where." I say with a grin I pull out their keys and say. "I Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the dragons summon forth Metalica and Grandine!" As I finish there is a gray and blue light and two full grown dragons are now in my living room.

X Natsu X

"Do get a feeling we have met 'Layla' before?" Natsu asks "She looks like Lucy. And isn't her mums name Layla?" Everyones eyes grow wide and everyone lead by Natsu rush out the door.

X Lucy X

"They are coming! We need to cut the reunion short see ya Metalica, Grandine!"

"Bye Lucy!" They say just before she sends them back.

"Who's coming Lucy?" Levy asks being the only non-drangon slayer in the room.

"The whole fairy tail gild" I answer simply. "I am going to hide our scent so that they can't find us so easy." With that I close my eyes and then pops them open.

X Natsu X

"Someone hid their scent." Natsu said with a smirk on his face. "Oh this is going to be fun…!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX**

**Hey guys do you like? What can I do to make it better? **

**REVIEW **

**ADD TO FAVS**

**And ever heard of wattpad? Havn't heard of it! Well it's a website that's just made up stories people have written! I have an account on their and it's the place I wrote my first proper story chapter! Called Stuck in a band It's on my account called BubbleFamily Please check it out and tell me if I should continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

"OK Erza go to the east and search there, Gray go west, I'll go north, everyone else go in the gaps!" I scream. I run north at full speed. Why would Lucy not tell us she came back! And why would she hide! The first thing I'll do is hug her, then maybe slap her for leaving! Does she know what the past seven years been like for the rest of us! The gild doesn't even get into fights anymore! We are all too depressed….

And why does she smell like igneel! How can she smell like igneel? I have been searching for him for years! And couldn't find him! She sorta smells different. Stronger. But I will find her. I run past an oak tree, a big bolder, and then a lake. Who put these in the middle of no where anyway!

I stop just before I hit a huge white house.

"Whoa!" I exclaim. "It's huge!" I run to the front door and scream

"Roar of the fire dragon!" The doors fly open with a crash. I walk out of the puff of smoke and say dramatically "You can run but you can't hide!"

Xxxxx Lucy's P.O.V. xxxxxX

What the?! 'You can run but you can't hide!' Who says that emerging from a puff of smoke! Well… Natsu is an exception… he was the one who jumped up on the table and started to dance the gangnam style. **(Sorry I I am bored so it probably is really bad… BUT RANDOM!...) **

"Ok guys I am going to go down and stop him from destroying my house anymore." I walk out of my room and down stairs. I see a flash of pink and move to the left. Natsu looks dazed for a minute then turns and tries again. I move to the right. I run down the stairs and turn to the back door. I open an run to the hot spring. I hide my scent s it's a bit harder to find me. I use a really simple air dragon spell called breath bubble Which basically allows me to breathe under water. I jump into the hot water.

2 minutes

…

5 minutes

…..

10 minutes

…..

15 minutes. I am yanked out of the water harshly. I look up and see scarlet hair. Great…..

"Why hello Erza! What are you doing I my humble hom-" I am interrupted by one I Erza's bone breaking hugs. To Erza's surprise I hug back causing her to gasp.

"Wow Luce! Havn't you gotten stronger!" She weezes.

"Oh yeah! Now answer why are you here and how many others are their?" I ask a little bit threateningly

"Uh… why don't you go back inside and see…."

"Fine. 'wings of the sky dragon'" I fly upwards and look down at the wide eyed Erza. I just shrug it off and leave. They would have found out sooner or later….

I enter the room and fly up immediately. I look down to see familiar faces. Cana, Jet, Ray, Elfman, Mira-jane uh Lissana… Gross now I'll have to burn the floor and rebuild it….

"She's up their!" Gray screams that when realization hits him. He's pointing up and looking at me with two dragon wings.

"HOW IS SHE FLYING!" Asks a dumb struck Lissana.

"well, I have these things called wings. They allow me to fly." I reply arcastically "Now can everyone please get out of my house?" I ask more than a little annoyed.

"What! After seven years you are telling us to leave!" Natsu screams now covered in flames. "Do you know what it's been like here . We have had no fights. No arguments nothing! Just a depressed aura hanging around!"

"Well do you think everything has been perfect for me! I have spent every night crying myself to sleep trying to forget the betrayal I was given from the closest thing I had to family!" At this point tears were streaming down my face " I hated having to leave but I had to, too prove that I am not only a blonde that can be pushed around!" I scream. I start to plummet to the ground. I manage to slow down before I hit the ground. Theirs a red flash of light then the human form of Igneel runs to my side.

"Lucy! Focus your energy to level out the power flowing through your body!" Igneel screams. Natsu takes a big whiff then bolts to Igneel, leaping onto his back.

"Natsu just a minute! Lucy is in a fragile state at the minute!" He screams at Natsu. Natsu jumps off and takes a step back. And for the first time realizing for the first time the collapsed boy of Lucy on the ground. Natsu attempts to run to her side, but is held back by igneel. As a last resort he screams my name. "LUCY!" Natsu screams.

X Natsu's P.O.V. X

"LUCY!" I scream. She's collapsed on the floor and igneel want allow me to go to her side! I have to admit it's great to have him back but he is sorta ticking me off at the minute. Father leans closer to my ear and whispers "get everyone out then we can talk." With that Natsu turns around to look at the crowd. Flames engulfing his body Natsu screams "Leave now! Or I will burn you to a crisp!" Taking the warning everyone bolts out the door. Natsu turns back around and sees Lucy back on two feet . He runs over to her and embraces her in a hug. She pushes hi away and tries to walk away. _Clink._ They both look down at their wrist and see a short length handcuff (I made Short length handcuff up, I am just saying that its really close and their wrist are touching) "Igneel what is this!" We scream in unison.

"Well I am sick of these dramatic scenes, and by the way there is a rune around your entire house, so neither of you can leave until I see a improvement in your relationship. Bye Natsu, Lucy!" With that he disappears in a flash of light. Great! Now I am stuck with the woman I love in a house for who knows how long!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Sorry guys it's so short! I will try write a extra long chapter next! And I am dedicating this chapter to….**

**Drum roll…**

** CupcakeGirl633**

**CupcakeGirl633 thx so much for the support and reviews! So I would like everyone to check out her stories! Please! **

**SO remember!**

**REVIEW**

**ADD TO FAVS!**


	7. Author note please read!

**Major Writer blockage! When can I write next? And I am thinking of doing another story!**

**Does anyone know...**

**Vampire knight: Yuki and Zero**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto and amu (Their want be any fighting against eviiil stuff with the duckies and juggling pins and stuff like that)**

**Which one!**

**And please help out with my writters blockage!**


	8. Chapter 7

X Natsy's P.O.V. X

"UAGH!" Lucy sighs. Stupid igneel!

"I don't forgive you for the past five years." Lucy says giving me an icy glare. Wait a minute she said five years not seven.

"Uh… I mean seven!" She says forcing a smile. Okay then…. That's when the anger submerges.

"Lucy! WHY ARE YOU SO DUMB! CAN'T YO-" I start only to be cut off by a infuriated Lucy.

"I'm so dumb! How am I so d-" This time its my time to cut her off.

"CAUSE YOU NEVER SAW THE HINTSI LEFT FOR YOU! REMEMBER THE DAY I ASKED YOU IF I COULD BORROW YOUR MAID! WHAT I ACTUALLY WANTED TO TELL YOU WAS I LOVE YOU!" Crap! Crap! Crap! I didn't mean to say that! My thoughts were cut off as Lucy lunges for my planting her lips onto mine. I frozen for a minute until I start to kiss back.

Lucy pulls back and looks away.

xxX Lucy's POV Xxx

IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! Why did I do that! I don't love him! I HATE HIM! He hurt me! He broke my heart I dont need him. I pull myself together and say.

"Looks like Igneel didn't fall for it."

"What so you kissed me bevause you want to be free. Not because I just put my heart on the line!" Natsu fumes

"Yep" I reply slimply. I turn my hand into a flame and attempt to burn the stupid chain connecting me to… it.

The chain starts going a bright red almost as red as Natsu's face at the minute. Just as I am about to ask what? He picks me up and starts to carry me to one of the upstairs bathrooms.

Ok…. Just got creapy… Why is he taking me to the bathroom. Once I am their he drops me onto the floor and straddles me. I push, shove and kick attempting to get this umpalumpa off me. He grabs my wrist and places them above my head. No! No! He is going to rape me!

"NO Natsu STOP!" I scream to no avail. He leans down and kiss me angrily. I clench my lips together and try to turn away, but he is pushing his head down to hard for me to even move. He squeezes my wrist and realize I am in no position to be attempting to escape as he could kill me in an instant….

He pulls away and looks down at my flustered and angered face. He leans down next to my ear and whispers "I will make a living hell and you will worship me and beg me to love you" Natsu has definetly changed. He is more… More demanding/ I guess that's the word…

All of the sudden the room is engulfed in pink flames. Natsu's original flames to be exact ( Original flames in my story is like flames that wont hurt the user but everyone around and the user can decide if it hurt enough to kill, hurts enough to harm, or hurt enough to feel pleasurable.) Before it get to hot here I attempt to use my own original flames. After a minute or so I realize it is not going to work. And why? I have no clue. Natsu must have realized what I was trying to do because he answers.

"Igneel's handcuff allows males to use all of their powers while girl can only do some simple and useless spells" He leans closer to my ear and whispers and says "Give up yet?"

"Never"


End file.
